bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wiki-Nui Diskussion:Kirbold-Wettbewerb
Bewerbungen Joah, dann gebt mal eure Bewerbungen ab! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:53, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa-Mata-Nui BZPower Name: Toa-Mata-nui Wiki-Nui Name: Toa-Mata-Nui Kategorie: MOC Bild: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/towff/de/images/2/2b/Kirbold7.jpg Gallerie: keine Gallerie [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 09:14, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Keine eigenen Seiten in Wikis! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:34, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Is zwar das selbe Prinzip wie bei Abstimmungen aber egal. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 09:35, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Luzi41 BZPower Name: Luzi41 Wiki-Nui Name: Luzi41 Kategorie: MOC Bild: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3835700 Gallerie: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=379233 [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:23, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich warte noch, bis ich den ordner auch sehen kann. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:08, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) OK. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:20, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) BZPower Name: Kazi41 Wiki-Nui Name: Luzi41 Kategorie: MOC Bild: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/kirbold/dsc00408.jpg Gallerie: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=379233 So, dass ist mein neuer Versuch. Hoffentlich gibt es dieses Mal keine Einwände. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:58, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hero Gresh BZPower Name: Hero Gresh Wiki-Nui Name: Hero Gresh Kategorie: MOC Bild: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/HeroGresh/Kirbold/dsc01434.jpg Gallerie: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=381545 Das ist meine Vision von Kirbold, ich hoffe das es aufgenommen wird.[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der']] [[Benutzer Blog :Hero Gresh|'Glatorian']] Fragen Luzi, Greg hat deinen Beitrag wegen dem Rahkshi-Kopf abgelehnt. Man lässt dir aber noch eine Chance für Verbesserungen, beim nächsten Mal muss aber alles stimmen, ok? Und Bitte an Skorpi: Schreibe das mit den Rahkshi-Köpfen besser in die Regeln hinein und linke auch zu unserem neuen, zentralen IDBM-Topic in Promotions. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:25, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:30, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum ist meine Bewerbung nicht angenommen worden? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:24, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Weil deine auf BZP schon ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:42, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung/Einsendeschluss Ich dachte, das am 30.4.09 einsendeschluss ist,und irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen oder Heute die Abstimmung ist. Aber auf der Projektseite steht, das Skorpi63 die restlichen Beiträge (falls überhaupt noch welche kommen) am 9.5.09. an NtM pmen wird. Wann ist denn jetzt die Abstimmung??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:43, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frag das NtM, ich denke, dass sie ab den 10. 5. oder etwas später auf BZP gestartet wird. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:56, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) 10.5.09 - die Verlängerung wurde im letzten Magazin bekanntgegeben, im Vorwort. Hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich das immer schreibe ;). Jedenfalls sieht es ganz so aus, als würde ich für Nichtdeutsche den Wettbewerb öffnen müssen, was die Chancen erhöht, dass der kanonische Kirbold von einem Nicht-IDBM-Leser gebaut werden wird, was die Exklusivität des Wettbewerbs zunichte macht. Ich kann nur appellieren, jeden deutschsprachigen MOCer und Zeichner/Grafikdesigner hier und auf BZP zu drängen, mitzumachen. Zur Not geb ich ihnen noch fünf Tage mehr Zeit, aber dann werde ich vermutlich mit BS01 eine Vereinbarung treffen, wie man den Wettbewerb gemeinsam fortführen könnte. Das würde dann aber heißen, dass ich den zweiten geplanten Charakter-Design-Wettbewerb vorerst zurückstellen werde, bis es genügend deutschsprachige Leser gibt, die bereit wären, mitzumachen. Schade, denn eigentlich sollte der zweite gleich im Anschluss folgen, als eine Art zweite Chance für die, die es bei Kirbold nicht geschafft hatten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:51, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kommt schon Leute, zeichnet und MOC(e?)t. Ich glaube nicht, dass IRGENDJEMAND hier will, dass der Wettbewerb für die ganze Welt geöffnet wird. --Chosen One of Bionicle 13:46, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hero Gresh Hero Gresh, der Beitrag ist (zumindest laut dem Entry Pic, denn die Galerie hab ich noch nicht angeschaut) in Ordnung. Skorpi, wenn du so freundlich wärst und dir die Galerie vornimmst und mir dann die englische Version in BB-Code zukommen lässt... :) --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:31, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich warte noch ab, bis ich die Gallerie sehen kann. Das habe ich bisher immer gemacht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:14, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, bisher warst du immer zuverlässig. Ich glaub, dich stell ich auch wieder beim 2. Wettbewerb ein, der irgendwann im Sommer kommen sollte. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:09, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ende Auf Wiki-Nui werden nur noch bis heute Abend Beiträger akzeptiert, danach ist die Teilnahmefrist abgelaufen. Auf BZP wurde sie verlängert bis zum 17., aber morgen kann dort JEDER mitmachen, also wer noch was auf sich hält, sollte sich beeilen, denn die Zahl der erlaubten Beiträge ist begrenzt! Nuhrii the Metruan 07:40, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC)